El Bello Durmiente, el chico enamorado de él
by Pomodoro-chan
Summary: A Jake muchas veces le salían erecciones al dormir. Al principio sorprendían a Dirk, pero después de tanto tiempo de compartir sábanas y emociones juntos ya se había acostumbrado. Lo ponían bien contento, honestamente, porque eran la promesa de sexo mañanero. / DirkJake, post-canon. Fluff. Todo este fanfic es una mención de smut. Drabble. TW (?) somnofilia.


Las mañanas retozonas de después de haber follado largo y tendido la noche anterior eran definitivamente las mejores. Siempre despertaba con una sensación en el cuerpo de relax total, como si alguien hubiera cogido todas sus tensiones físicas y metafísicas y se las hubiera sacado del cuerpo follándoselo. Y era prácticamente eso lo que había pasado: Jake lo había dejado bien exhausto y complacido, después de dos o tres orgasmos -¿Quién decía que los hombres no pudieran tener orgasmos múltiples?- arrancados de él entre gemidos de placer y gritos de sobreestimulación, tal como le gustaba tanto a Dirk.

Despertaba y una sensación de dicha adormiscada le recorría el cuerpo, aun con leve dolor en las caderas. Este eran los vestigios de lo de ayer, y amaba ese dolor. Símbolo de lo mucho y lo genialmente que habían tenido sexo, hasta el punto de quedar sin tipo alguno de energía; listos para dormirse segundos más tarde de haber limpiado el lío causado.

Pero Dirk, tal como había descubierto con Jake, era una máquina del sexo. Nunca tenía suficiente, sin importar cuánto o cómo hubiera follado con Jake la noche anterior.

Y era por eso que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo el despertar con la polla dura de su novio contra su culo, y de hecho, lo disfrutaba y todo.

A Jake muchas veces le salían erecciones al dormir. Tan solo era así; parte de su organismo. Aparecían sin más. Al principio sorprendían a Dirk, ya que tal fenómeno no se solía dar en él, pero después de tanto tiempo de compartir sábanas y emociones juntos ya se había acostumbrado.

Lo ponían bien contento, honestamente, porque eran la promesa de sexo mañanero.

Dormían en posición de cuchara, la gran mayoría de veces, con Dirk como cuchara pequeña. Era más alto, pero menos voluminoso. Disfrutaba mucho del sentir el calor y la piel de su novio, brazos acogiéndolo en un abrazo y todo su cuerpo enganchado al suyo por la espalda. Sin ropa de por medio, claro - ¿Qué uso tenía esta cuando no había pudor que se pudiera tener? Así que el despertar con la presión del pene de Jake en el culo, fregándose ligeramente entre sus nalgas inintencionadamente -Jake seguía durmiendo- era frecuente, y de los más felices.

Alguna vez antes había despertado a Jake para que continuaran con la actividad con los dos enterándose plenamente de lo que pasaba. Jake no se le quejaba: ¿cómo iba a hacerlo, despertándose al lado de su ninfómano exclusivo favorito? Cada segundo de sexo con Dirk, su amor, era un segundo más que se le añadía a su vida; podía jurarlo.

(Aunque dada su inmortalidad, eso tenía poco sentido. Pero bueno, mirándolo con ojos de persona normal...)

Despertando a Jake estaba bien; pudiéndose calificar el sexo tenido en esas circunstancias como normal y bueno. Nada fuera de lo común, entre ellos. Y ni que eso fuera malo: que no lo era para nada.

Pero un día probó a no despertarlo, y a hacerle una paja así, durmiendo.

Y oh, ese día.

Dirk sabía desde adolescente que tenía algun fetiche que otro, por decirlo de alguna manera. Hablando objetivamente y olvidando la _politesse_ tenía bastantes. Con mucha variedad: de _creampies_ (en culos masculinos, obviamente) hasta _bukkakes_ (otra vez, tan solo con hombres), o BDSM -era fan del no demasiado duro-, pies (de chico) o, aunque de difícil aceptación, zoofilia. Le encantaba cuando un caballo o algo se follaba a algun chico sin nada mejor que hacer que fornicar con animales.

Sí, todo eso estaba bien. Pero había uno que se llevaba la copa - la somnofilia.

Y lo mejor es que podía practicarla casi con regilaridad.

Era el simple hecho de estar dando placer a un cuerpo inconsciente lo que le ponía. Sabía que todos esos estímulos llegaban a la mente de Jake, pero esta, en ese estado, no los podía analizar debidamente. Lo que terminaba pasando es que modificaba los sueños de su novio, y eso era... Muy guay.

Y aparte, dada la completa vulnerabilidad de la otra persona en aquellas situaciones... Podía dar de beber a su sed de superioridad, control. Era simplemente estupendo.

Y tenía el explícito consentimiento de Jake, así que sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, se metió por debajo de las sábanas y fue a decir hola a su mejor amiguito.

-Qué pasa, precioso -le preguntó animadamente a la erección de su novio. Le pasó el dedo índice de arriba abajo, con un tacto suave pero preciso. Los hombros de Jake se movieron un poco, como respuesta, y sus párpados se apretaron.

Agh, le encantaba.

Y tal como sabía desde antes de meter la cabeza del pene de Jake en su boca, preparándose para dar todo de sí en aquella mamada, lo iba a pasar muy bien.


End file.
